Immortal Night
by Hobbit-Love
Summary: Inuyasha reminisces in the night about Kikyo and how she still invades his mind. Some fluffiness InuKag. A very melancholy songfic.


Sonfic by Hobbit-Love (ya gotta love 'dos hobbit  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Complete Summary: Inuyasha reminisces in the night about Kikyo and how she still invades his mind. Some fluffiness ^_^ Inu/Kag. A very melancholy songfic.  
  
Authors Note: A songfic by me! I REALLY hope it's good. I was just listening to this song one day and was thinking, "Wow, that fits so well..." DON'T STOP READING IT BECAUSE YOU GET BORED. I'm kinda scared that some parts are boring because it's just Inuyasha thinking. Oh well. I like it ^_^  
  
IMPORTANT: Also pretend that awhile back Kikyo left, and she is never coming back. The reason? So that the song fits better.  
  
Italics: song lyrics  
  
Regular: the story  
  
Immortal Night  
  
Inuyasha ran along the dirt path leading to Kaede's village. With Kagome and Shippou on his back he had to be extra careful when jumping and bounding along rocky terrain. After about an hour of nonstop running along a mountainous path Inuyasha finally needed a break and they stopped for a quick lunch.  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you and Kagome go find some herbs to add to our soup?" Miroku asked slyly from his kneeling position next to a small fire. Kagome snorted at Miroku's pathetic attempt to get them together.  
  
"Feh. Come on Kagome." Ignoring Miroku Inuyasha beckoned Kagome to come with him.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha questioningly as if to see if he was serious. Kagome saw that he was and small smile crept onto her lips. Inuyasha's mouth formed an "O" shape resulting in widening Kagome's smile. The face of an amused Kagome was just so cute to Inuyasha that the mighty hanyou had to turn away quickly so as not to let anyone see the blush that tinged his cheeks.  
  
As they went on their way Kagome occasionally stopped to cut an herb from the stem of a plant or gather the roots of a flower. After a while of walking in peaceful silence they came upon an extremely rare flower bush. The flowers were a pale bluish-lavender, the petals soft and inviting to the touch.  
  
"oh" Kagome breathed when they came into sight, "they're so beautiful..." she trailed off.  
  
Kagome started to jog towards them. When Inuyasha caught up to her she was bent down looking hypnotized by their delicate beauty. Inuyasha stood next to her, looking down at her in the same entranced way that Kagome looked at the flower. He raised an eyebrow as Kagome slowly reached out to touch a soft flourish on the bud. Her delicate fingertips brushed slowly down to the dark green stem of the flower. She paused with her hand hovering right above a sharp mahogany thorn. Then as if deep inside of her something was telling her to keep going she did just that.  
  
"Ouch" Kagome sucked in her breathe sharply and withdrew her hand from the mahogany pricker. She quickly stuck her fingers in her mouth and rocked back and forth with a soft moan of pain. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her carelessness and bent down to her level. Gently but firmly he took her fingertips out of her mouth and reached inside his shirt. Glancing down at the red drop on her frail skin he pulled out a bit of ecru cloth and pressed it against the tiny wound. As Inuyasha began to bind her finger with the same cloth he noticed that Kagome was looking into his eyes with a sly look in her own eyes.  
  
Inuyasha mentally shook himself, no; he couldn't let Kagome think that he was going soft. He quickly tied the bandage and dropped her hand. He turned away from her with an emotionless look on his face.  
  
"Well what did you think was gonna happen?" he questioned suddenly with his usual menacing tone.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome open her mouth and scrunch her eyebrows together in a hurt look but then determinedly shut it again and quickly put on an equally steely look. She stood up with a small "hmph" and turned to go back down the path.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
'Kagome.' Inuyasha huffed. All of a sudden he thought of Kikyo. 'Kikyo." Inuyasha huffed. Even their names were alike. Inuyasha shifted his gaze from the path to the 17 year old who swaggered in front of him. He watched as her hips swung side to side and her arms swayed lightly. They were so different though. Kagome was so... happy, so uplifting, and so kind. Kikyo was so uptight, always thinking of the rational way that things were. But then again she was kind too. Inuyasha could have kicked himself when he realized that he was comparing Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
As Inuyasha grumpily followed Kagome up the path (with a few feet between them) he heard the sound of running water. He turned his head and squinting, saw through the trees a small pond. At the edge there was a dock with a boat alongside it. In the boat was a man and a woman, they stood facing each other and although Inuyasha couldn't see their faces he was sure they were looking at each other. An old pang in his heart erupted, he tried to ignore it but it was hard. That couple reminded him too much of a scene almost exactly the same between Kikyo and himself. He reached a clawed hand to his cheek and pressed it hard against the embarrassingly warm flesh. Fortunately, right then they caught sight of camp. Although he tried listening the the conversation between his companions, and let out a few "Feh's." every once in a while, his mind was occupied by something, or someone else.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
After the long day Inuyasha walked up to a large tree and jumped atop of a particularly thick branch. He settled down with his back against the trunk and looked down upon his friends. The corners of his mouth showed a hint of a smile as he watched them lay down their assorted sleeping materials and settle in for the night. Suddenly he frowned as he remembered a night just like this when he and Kikyo had spent time together under the stars. He recalled them laughing together and playfully teasing each other. Kikyo was so free spirited and good willed then, it was like death had created a metamorphosis within her soul. Of course, what was to be expected? Inuyasha used to be content just watching her movements. Her whole being enchanted him. Now it was Kagome that he felt that way about. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who was sleeping soundly with her hair spilling over her pillow and onto the leaves on the ground. He thought of how much she was like how Kikyo had been before that bastard Naraku had screwed up his whole life. He sighed and raised his head to look at the silvery moon that hung in the sky like a gray bead on a midnight blue cloth.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Trying to forget all of his old memories for the night Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned back against the damp trunk of the tree. His tired eyes shut and he slowly fell into an abyss of sleep filled with visions of Kikyo and his past. Reminiscences of Sesshoumaru, his mother, Kagome and Kikyo flashed and Inuyasha twitched and growled slightly in his sleep. A particularly angering image of Kikyo advancing on Kagome with a smirk on her face and her bow and an arrow in her clutches made him wake with a start. His fangs gleamed in the pale starlight and he instinctively flexed his claws. After seeing that Kagome was safe he shivered slightly and relaxed feeling a bit embarrassed of his actions even though no one saw them in the dead of the night.  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his cheeks with his palms and scanned the horizon. Seeing nothing to be interested in he jumped down and gazed into the depths of the forest. His shoulders heaved and he started to walk slowly into the mist of the wood. With each tree he passed Inuyasha imagined Kikyo dead and reminded himself that she was gone and was never coming back. He had long ago gotten over the fact that he could never repay Kikyo for following him in death. He had long ago gotten over that Kikyo was not the same woman. Long ago he had decided that whatever happened he would protect Kagome to no end. It had been so long since he had last seen Kikyo and astoundingly to him his life was amazingly more peaceful without her. And yet...  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Once again Inuyasha shook his head to help rid his brain of the thoughts of the past. The anger rose in him and he swiped at a tree with his claws. It immediately made a slow cracking sound and began to fall. A particularly broad bough fell into a puddle of rainwater and clear-blue droplets sprayed in a circle around it like a miniature tsunami seeking refuge from the wind. Although Inuyasha noticed none of this he did observe a rare black squirrel with a bushy gray tail protruding from its back as it scurried across Inuyasha's trail. For some reason he glimpsed Kagome running across his trail away from Naraku and himself jumping to her protection and slaying yet another puppet of Naraku's before realizing that Kikyo was standing with her hand over her heart and breathing heavily at his side.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
This time Inuyasha didn't attempt to push any thoughts out of his mind. Instead he let the memories flow. He thought of everything he had ever done with Kikyo and everything he had given up for her. He thought of how she died for him and the terrible guilt that weighed on his shoulders all the years that she was dead or away. Inuyasha let himself imagine the fights he had had with Kagome over Kikyo, something Kagome hadn't understand why he did. 'She's gone' he told himself over and over. It was like Inuyasha had a sickness. It was all Kikyo's fault. (A/N: I've ALWAYS wanted to write that) Every time she had "visited" them Inuyasha was left with more painful memories and more keeping him from getting over her.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He spun around to face a worried looking Kagome.  
  
To say the least, how had she gotten out here so fast? And how did she know where she was? Inuyasha wondered these.  
  
"What's wrong?!" he asked, stricken by her anxious features.  
  
She slowly reached her hand out to him but halfway to him she fell back and wrapped her hands around her stomach. She raised her head and looked at him with a pained expression on her face. She coughed hard and then for no apparent reason seemed to blow away into ashes. The ashes of "Kagome" disintegrated into the wind.  
  
'Wha-what??' Inuyasha stood in shock. What had just happened? "Kagome!" he yelled and ran to the spot where she had momentarily been.  
  
As if in a pointless attempt to find her Inuyasha's arms whipped around as if he was trying to feel the air for her. He fell to his knees when he realized that Kagome really wasn't there.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha heart skipped a beat and he looked up with hope and fell back after seeing Kikyo standing in front of him.  
  
She uttered a simple "Heh." before disappearing herself into thin air.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
Inuyasha could no longer stand it. Why was the night torturing him so? Was he going crazy? He decided that remembering isn't the best medicine so he made his way slowly back to camp without any more illusions or hallucinations. He made his way back to the tree he had previously slept on for a while but instead of climbing it he turned to watch Kagome sleep. Frequently Inuyasha couldn't sleep and usually watching Kagome's peaceful form let him drift away to dreamland. But right as his eyes grew heavy a pink glow lit the horizon and turned around to get a better view of the warning for sleeping travelers that morning was approaching. Behind him Kagome stirred and groaned as she woke and Inuyasha turned to look at her. She opened her eyes and noticing Inuyasha looking at her a blush of a light raspberry color tinged her cheeks. He blinked, wondering to himself why he wasn't looking away.  
  
Inuyasha stated a short, "Mornin' " and raised an eyebrow at her disheveled yet cute look.  
  
"Morning" she said quietly, not wanting to disturb the others.  
  
"Wanna help me start some breakfast?" Inuyasha asked kindly.  
  
"Uh... sure" she said with a quizzical look in her eyes as if wondering what was with his good mood. She started to get out of her sleeping bag but Inuyasha jumped next to her before she could stand up.  
  
"Get on." He said simply.  
  
Kagome wrestled out of her blanket and bag before climbing nimbly onto his back and holding tightly around his neck. Inuyasha inhaled her sweet scent before propelling them into the air with his legs. Air whipped passed them and Kagome gasped at the height they had achieved.  
  
They slowly drifted down to the clearing that Inuyasha had visited before during his walk. He bent down to let Kagome off of his back. He felt strangely cold without her touch but dismissed the feeling and stood up straight. Kagome was standing with her hands behind her back, waiting for Inuyasha.  
  
He took a step forward and Kagome turned around to start treading along the thin dirt road but before she could take a step of her own Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. Kagome spun around and gazed at Inuyasha with her eyes full of surprise and wonder. Right then and there he made up his mind that he wanted Kagome to know about him. He wanted to tell her everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~1 hour later~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was biting her lip to keep from smiling. Inuyasha knew that she was happy that he had told her why he was such a jerk. He also knew that she was trying to look sympathetic to him but was just too happy to do so. Inuyasha couldn't stop one of the corners of his mouth turning up. Kagome was just so damn nice! Inuyasha coughed to cover up a laugh at this thought.  
  
"Inu-" Kagome began.  
  
Inuyasha placed a finger over her lips and reached out to her. He took her hand in his and led her to a soft patch of grass at the base of a tree. Before they sat down he looked down into her eyes, the sparkling cheerful light that was almost always there seemed so intense that it Inuyasha thought that her eyes would burst into rainbow colors and shimmer in the sunlight.  
  
'Wow what a thought.' Inuyasha smiled a sort of mysterious smile and Kagome looked very pleased with this new look. As the unspeakable happiness and love built up inside of them Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha. His eyes widened and he did something he hadn't done since his mother died, he flashed a wide smile that showed all of his teeth and gleaming fangs. This was a smile that Kikyo never earned or deserved and as Kagome's lips crashed into his Inuyasha passionately kissed her back and swung her around in circles. Kagome laughed and when Inuyasha placed her gently back down, closing his eyes for amount, just soaking in the overwhelming feeling of knowing that finally, finally Kagome knew about him, the real Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and for just one moment and suddenly glimpsed Kikyo running through the trees looking over her shoulder with fright in her glassy eyes. Instead of getting up to help this illusion he reminded himself that he didn't owe her anything and closed his eyes again, appreciating the moment ecstatic moment he was sharing with Kagome.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me 


End file.
